MI VIDA SIN TI
by Anahi-littrell
Summary: Un amor adolescente, un nuevo ser en camino, sus caminos separados ¿el amor lo puede todo?
1. escapando

_**Summary: **__dos adolecentes que se aman, una desgracia ¿puedes creer en los milagros? ___

El sol se escondía aun que en Forks rara vez se disfrutaba de tan hermosa imagen. Bella Swan se encontraba en los brazos de su amado novio Edward Cullen el acariciaba su espalda dibujando figuras, esa hora eran las que utilizaban para poder demostrarse su amor.

Los dos se conocían desde los cuatro años gracias Alice hermana de él y mejor amiga de ella. Edward siempre protegía a Bella era su mejor amigo hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta que sentían algo mas, por eso en el cumpleaños quince de ella, él le pidió que fuera su novia, a Charlie Swan padre de Bella no le gusto nada y desde ese momento odio a Edward. Los padres de el estaban felices de ver a su hijo feliz y mas con Bella que era una gran chica.

-creo que me tengo que ir- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a levantarse

-no- el al jalo de nuevo a su antigua posición- todavía falta mucho para que alguien llegue- loa brazo contra su pecho

-te voy a extrañar- beso su pecho

-yo también y mucho- suspiro- dime que me quede y lo hago

-no tienes que ir es por tu papá

Carlisle Cullen padre de Edward era un gran neurocirujano y seria reconocido en nada menos que en la casa blanca, todo su familia debía estar con el Esme su esposa, Alice, Edward y el hijo primogénito de los Cullen Emmett el ya se encontraba en la universidad. Por eso se tenían que separa un mes que seria años para ellos.

-te amo- dijo besándola

-yo también

Se volvieron a fundir hasta formar un solo cuerpo una sola alma, un solo corazón.

Llevaban seis meses de haber probado ese tipo de entrega, fue en el cumpleaños 17 de Bella los dos se amaban y dieron ese paso juntos.

….

-ya tortolitos- Alice jalaba del brazo de su hermano- se verán en un mes

-esfúmate- Edward volteo a ver enojado a su hermana

-vamos solo son treinta y un días, 4 semanas no es mucho- siguió sin importarle las miradas asesinas de su hermano y mejor amiga

-lo dices por celosa- contesto Bella- ahora deja que me despida de mi novio

-ok, los dejo solos un minuto- salió danzando de ahí

-como una cosa tan pequeña puede ser tan molesta- resoplo Edward

-un don supongo- Bella volteo a ver a su novio- te voy a extrañar

-yo mas- sin esperar respuesta capturo sus labios, cuando sintieron la falta de aire se alejaron- promete traer siempre tu celular

-lo prometo- beso su mejilla- es hora- anuncio al ver a Esme acercarse- cuídate

-tu también- le dio un beso corto en los labios- te amo

-te amo

….

Como lo prometió Edward le hablaba todos los días: en la mañana para desearle un buen día, en la tarde para saber como estuvo su día, en la noche para asegurarse que soñara con el.

Bella le omitía que se había estado sintiendo mal durante unos días, todo lo que comía le caía mal, se mareaba y su equilibrio que no era muy bueno fallaba mas, pero no quería preocuparlo, ella ya lo estaba pues en la escuela estuvo apunto de desmayarse.

Llego a casa para dejarle un recado a su papá al cual tampoco quería asustar, tomo su libreta, sentándose en su escritorio, vio una foto con Edward alado estaba un calendario solo faltaban cuatro días para su regreso…. Jadeo al ver que su periodo se había retrasado por tres semanas

-no puede ser- susurro

Tomo su cartera y corrió escaleras abajo _"no puede ser"_ se repetía una y otra vez llego a la farmacia no sabia como comprar la prueba de embarazo, todos la conocían. Llego al mostrador y saludo.

-buenas tardes Sra. Serratos

-hola Bella en que puedo ayudarte

-pues…-dudo- tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre la sexualidad- "si como no" pensó- quiero saber cuales son los métodos que mas se compra

-ah bueno- la Sra. Serratos hablaba y hablaba Bella solo esperaba para llegar a lo que quería- algo mas

-si que pruebas de embarazo son mas eficientes- respiro profundo

-pues todas son buenas- le sonrió- pero un chequeo medico es mas conveniente

-ok me podría dar la mas eficiente- la Sra. Serratos enarco una ceja- para preguntar en el hospital si es segura- se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. Salió de la farmacia como si nada pasara.

Llego a casa sudando, hiperventilando, entro al baño y siguió las instrucciones, al terminar siguió leyendo tenia que esperar cinco minutos, salió al pasillo dejando la prueba sobre el lavamanos, se sentó en el suelo cerrando los ojos esperando que al abrirlos se diera cuanta que todo era un sueño para su lastima una alarma comenzó a sonar los cinco minutos habían pasado, entro al baño tomo la prueba había dos rayitas leyó el instructivo _una negativo dos positivo _

Estaba embarazada.

Charlie llego a casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, algo raro pues a esa hora Bella ya debía estar ahí pues el tonto de su novio no estaba, entro preocupado llamándola encendió todas las luces, no había rastro de su hija. Llego al baño vio la puerta entre abierta se asomo y ahí en el suelo sentada con los ojos en otro lugar estaba Bella se acerco, estaba por agacharse cuando vio algo que creyó imposible lo tomo entre sus manos.

-¿Bella estas embarazada?- su voz era débil no fue suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos que en ese momento eran un torbellino.

Pensaba en su futuro, en la reacción de Edward, en como cambiaria sus vidas una vida nueva y eso le causaba una gran emoción un pedazo de su amor creciendo en su interior.

-estas embarazada- rugió Charlie, atrayéndola a la realidad una que no había pensado ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus papas? bueno estaba apunto de averiguarlo.

Charlie se sentía fatal como pudo fallar a si ¿que iba a pasar con su hija? Es muy joven para cuidar de un bebe ¿Qué debía hacer el?

-de quien es-

Bella volteo a verlo sin darle sentido a sus palabras, acaso su papa la había visto con alguien mas, la creía una fácil para estar acostándose con cualquiera, pero no dijo nada no podía enojarse cuando le acaba de fallar.

-de Edward- susurro

-tenia que ser el- antes no le caía bien pero ahora lo odiaba- maldita sea Bella confiaba en ti- le grito

-lo siento- fue su única respuesta ¿que mas podía decirle?

-ve a tu habitación- su voz no tenia rastro de vida- dame tu celular- ella se lo entrego sin protestar, tenia que dejar que su padre pensara y se tranquilizara.

No durmió, pensaba en su papá, el podre debía esta triste, en su bebe que vida podría darle y en Edward sabía cuanto la amaba pero un bebe es una gran responsabilidad ¿que pensaría el? No, no podía dudar de el, la apoyaría estaba segura.

Por otro lado Charlie luchaba por no llorar, como todo hombre se negaba a demostrar su debilidad, tenia que pensar lo mejor apara su hija y a si llego el día Bella titubeo al bajar las escaleras, no sabía que le esperaba vio a su padre sentado en la mesa, con ojeras señal que no había dormido.

-buenos días- susurro

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-respiro profundo le indico al silla frente a el- sabes lo que pienso del aborto

Ella asintió su papá esta totalmente en contra, de no ser así ella no estaría en este lugar, sus padres habían batallado mucho para poder tener hijos y cuando lo lograron les dijeron que lo mejor era un aborto, se negaron, aunque eso le haya quitado la vida sus mamá.

-tendrás al bebe- ella sonrío al sentir el apoyo de su papá- nos mudaremos a Phenix- lo vio confundida- ahí lo darás en adopción

Bella se atraganto vio a su padre acaso estaba loco le quería quitar a su bebe, su bebe, no lo permitiría. Se olvido de ser condescendiente

-NO- grito- claro que no me vas a quitar a mi bebe

-estoy dando una orden- respondió enojado

-es mío

-eres menor de edad todavía decido sobre ti- le grito

-el tiene un padre- toco su vientre- Edward no…

-no lo menciones si no haces lo que te digo lo acusare de violación el maldito pasara varios años en la cárcel,

-es su padre

-nos vamos a Phenix y nunca sabrá nada- iso caso omiso a sus palabras

-es su padre tiene derecho a saberlo- grito desesperada

-hable- volvió a gritar- ya hable para que preparen los papeles para la adopción su a preparar tus cosas

Bella subió a su habitación totalmente derrotada, solo tenia una opción escapar, podría hacer algo para que no dieran en adopción a su hijo pero Charlie tenia conocidos y no dudaría en meter a la cárcel a Edward. No lo podía permitir que eso pasara y menos que la separaran de su hijo. Tenia que huir pero como sus papá la tenia presa en su habitación sin poder comunicarse, saco su computadora desconecto el teléfono y no le regreso su celular- que en ese momento estaba en la basura-

-el aeropuerto- pensó en voz alta

Ese era el lugar para escapar pero tendría que ser el Phenix pues en Port Angels era muy pequeño, se tranquilizo al saber que podría luchar por sus dos grandes amores.

Charlie preparaba todo para salir por la mañana, oía a sus pequeña llorar pero eso erra lo mejor, el le ayudaría a seguir con su vida con su futuro, eso era lo mejor para ella, el bebe y hasta para Edward Cullen.

Como lo prometió salieron a primera hora, Bella no volteo a ver a su papá por miedo a ser descubierta, Charlie creía que estaba enojada pero le aria ver que era lo mejor. Cuando llegaron por fin a Phenix fue por las maletas, ese fue el momento de Bella había mucha gente y el lugar era enorme salió de ahí con los pocos ahorros que tenia y dejando una carta sobre el lugar donde estaba.

Charlie llego y lo vio sus manos temblaban cuando lo abrió

Papá:

Te amo tienes miedo por eso actúas así, se que en algún momento racionaras y veras que tu decisión es un error pero no puedo arriesgarme a que pase después que me quites a mi hijo, jamás renunciare a el sin luchar y es lo que hago.

Te amo Bella


	2. agonía

_**Summary: **__dos adolecentes que se aman, una desgracia ¿puedes creer en los milagros? ___

Charlie estaba estático, sol pensó en una persona, en la que mas odiaba en ese momento, Edward, seguro su hija acudiría a el, tomo el primer vuelo de regreso a casa rogando por encontrarla ahí. Se reprendió por actuar así sin pensar la apoyaría en lo ella quisiera pero primero tenia que encontrarla.

Llego directo a casa de lo Cullen que para su suerte acaban de llegar de su viaje.

-¿Dónde esta?- grito

-¿Quién?- pregunto un confundido Edward

-mi hija

Charlie no puedo mas con los sentimientos que lo azotaban, se derrumbo en frente de aquella familia que lo veía sin comprender que pasaba, mientras el sollozaba con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas. El pilara de la familia se acerco a el.

-Charlie ¿pasa algo?

-si tu maldito hijo eso pasa- gruño

-que te hiso- pregunto molesto por como se refirió a su hijo

-que hiso- bufo- embarazo a mi hija- grito

Carlisle dio un paso atrás sorprendido, Esme se tapo la boca, Alice sonrío, Emmett que los acompañaba puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano el cual estaba sorprendido, pero feliz _"embarazada" _su Bella estaba embarazada de el claro que tenia miedo eran jóvenes pero saldría delante por sus dos amores, en ese momento de dicha recordó la pregunta de Charlie _¿Dónde esta? _Y vio el taxi del aeropuerto.

-¿no sabe donde esta Bella?- pregunto asustado

-no me creas tonto- le grito- tu debes saber donde esta

-no lo se- sintió que su pecho ardía ¿Por qué Charlie estaba tan preocupado? ¿Cuando se enteraron? Tal vez acaba de pasar y Bella quería ir a recibirlo al aeropuerto. El le había mando un correo diciéndolo su hora de llegada ya que no le contestaba el celular.

-si me entero que me la escondes me la vas a pagar- con su ultima amenaza y rogando por que Bella estuviera en casa Charlie se fue.

Todos se quedaron ahí de pie viendo a la nada, en un momento pensaban que cenarían y ahora solo querían saber el paradero de Bella… y el nuevo integrante de la familia.

-entremos- sugirió Carlisle, en automático todos lo siguieron ya en la sala volteo a ver a sus familia- Edward sabias algo de esto

-no- se dejo caer en el sofá- supongo que apenas se entero- suspiro y se tapo la cara con las manos

-que piensas- Esme toco su hombro

-pienso en Bella y… mi hijo- una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro- se que somos jóvenes pero…

-confió en ti- Carlisle no oculto el orgullo que sentía por su hijo- ¿por que no se cuidaron?- no era una acusación solo un comentario

-lo hicimos no se… tal vez fallo- y así era se protegían pero no todos los anticonceptivos son cien por ciento seguros

-crees que Bella…- Alice lo cayo

-claro que no Bella jamás lo aria- supo adonde iba el comentario de su papá- ella es incapaz de matar una mosca algo la susto por eso huyo

-¿huyo por que no me hablo?- Edward estaba preocupado y no podía dejar de pensar en su Bella y ese pequeño que cargaba en su vientre fruto de su amor.

Si eran jóvenes y tenían muchos sueños pero estaba seguro que cuando los tuviera a su lado su mente comenzaría a trabajar buscando la manera de hacerlos realidad.

Dos semanas pasaron Esme veía como a su familia desmoronarse, Carlisle su marido y pilar de la familia se veía cansado a pesar de que trataba de ser fuerte la preocupación lo vencía, su duende llena de vida que siempre sonreía ahora se encerraba en su habitación a sollozar para que nadie la oyera, Emmett su hijo mayor que se encontraba otra vez en la universidad también estaba triste no podía dejar de pensar en su Bellita -como el la llamaba- y el peor era Edward sus ojos verdes ahora no brillaban y de bajo de ellos las ojeras ya eran de un color oliváceo, señal de que no dormía, no comía en solo dos semanas su vida se había esfumado, ella misma no sabia como reconfortarlo pues la angustia de no saber donde estaba aquella pequeña que vio crecer y ahora llevaba a un pequeño ser en su vientre, a su nieto, ¿se alimentaba? ¿tenia donde dormir? Solo pedía que la madre que Renee los cuidara.

Ella aria lo propio cuando los encontraran, gustosa y encantada cuidaría de su nieto mientras Bella y Edward estudiaban el sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Edward Cullen vive aquí?-pregunto el mensajero

-si- este le entrego un sobre- gracias- cerro la puerta y llevo al carta hasta su hijo-Edward te llego algo

-De quien- abrió la puerta de su habitación Esme vio sus ojos rojos señal de que estaba llorando, le entrego el paquete- gracias mamá- no dijo mas y regreso al lugar donde estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado de todas las cosa que le recordaban a su Bella. Abrió el sobre guiado por la curiosidad casi salta al ver que era de Bella.

_Hola Amor_

_Lo siento tanto imagino que ya estas en casa y por supuesto te diste cuenta que no estoy. Obvio lo siento se me hace muy difícil escribirte esto. Tal vez papá ya hablo contigo no lo se pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante se que no es la manera pero lo hago por nosotros bien siéntate _

Edward sonrío antes esas palabras no había sido necesario sentarse cuando recibió la noticia.

_¡Estoy embarazada, si amor vamos a ser papas! me atrevo a pensar que estas tan feliz como yo se que somos jóvenes y todo eso pero este bebe es fruto de nuestro amor._

_De verdad siento no dejarte estar junto a el pero es lo mejor no quiero que lo separen de mi y te metan a la cárcel. ¿Confundido? te explico papá me dijo que si no daba en adopción al bebe te acusaría de violación y te metería la cárcel tiene conocidos, puede hacerlo yo no lo voy a permitir _

_Otra vez perdón pero cuando los tres estemos seguros regresare lo prometo solo espera unos meses falta poco para mi mayoría, te amo por favor no culpes a papá esta asustado _

_Por favor espera unos meses TE AMO Bella_

Vio la fecha una semana atrás fue escrita, corrió escaleras abajo para informarle a sus mamá por fin tenia una pista de ellos. Esme llamo a su marido al hospital para contarle lo que había pasado.

-ira a hablar con Charlie- le informo a su hijo

-se que están bien, eso me tranquiliza un poco

Por fin un poco de paz, aun faltaba dar con el paradero de Bella pero la carta daba más esperanzas

_**Aviso la historia es corta no más de 8 capítulos**_

_**¿Qué opinan?**_

_**Any **_


	3. la muerte es facil

_**Summary: **__dos adolecentes que se aman, una desgracia ¿puedes creer en los milagros? ___

Carlisle hablo con Charlie la prioridad era Bella, después arreglarían todo eso del odio a su hijo.

Ya eran tres meses sin saber nada, Edward no entendía como sus padres cedieron ante la petición de Charlie que era una reverenda tontería

_-no diremos nada- dijo_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto algo enojado- la policía puede encontrarla_

_-si, pero si la asustan volverá a huir- Charlie seguía odiando al chico pero no era el momento _

Luego le grito a sus padres, pero nadie cedió, el quería encontrarlos lo antes posible como lo haría si nadie sabia que Bella estaba desaparecida.

El único consuelo que tenía era que un detective la buscaba ¿pero como un solo hombre iba a encontrarla en todo el país? Es ilógico, una reverenda estupidez pero ¿que mas podía hacer? Fue con su papá y Charlie buscar al lugar de donde llego la carta pero no encontraron nada, no se separaba ni un solo momento de su celular ala espera de que Bella se comunicara pero nada.

¿donde estas mi amor? Preguntaba cada que toma la foto que tenia sobre la mesita de noche esa que se tomaron hace 5 meses en el festival de Port Angels El la abrazaba por la cintura y Ella sujetaba su brazo ambos reían, ahora no encontraba una sola cosa que lo hiciera sonreír, viendo las fotos solo se preocupaba y entristecía mas.

Un día el detective llamo a Carlisle y a Charlie tenia noticias que darle, Carlisle lo sito en su casa Edward tenia derecho a saber lo que les comunicarían. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala viendo al hombre frente a ellos.

-¿Qué encontró?- pregunto Charlie desesperado

-tome- el hombre le dio una bolsa negra, Charlie la tomo algo confundido, al abrirla se encontró con ropa y una cartera

-¿Qué significa esto?- no quería imaginarse cosas

-la encontré en Tampa- respondió el detective

-¿Qué es?- Edward se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta Charlie- eso es de Bella

¿donde la encontró?

-lo siento mucho- el detective agacho la cabeza

-hable de una vez que pasa- exigió Edward a punto de golpearlo

-lo encontré en la estación de policías de Tampa- continuo como si no lo hubieran interrumpido- nadie había reclamado las pertenencias, no había reporte de que buscaran a la dueña, lo siento- volvió a repetir- hubo un accidente en carretera un camión se impacto contra un tráiler todos murieron la mayoría de los cuerpo quedaron irreconocibles, pensé que no se trataba de ella pero el forense me dio la descripción detallada- saco un papel- mujer entre 17 y 19 años, caucásica, embarazada el feto se encontraba con 19 semanas de gestación- nadie decía nada- lo siento volvió a repetir

Todos estaban en silencio, "eso no podía pasar, era un error", "Bella entrara por esa puerta en cualquier momento", esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por sus cabezas.

-es tu culpa- grito Edward sacando a todos del shock- tu maldito- estaba por aventarse a Charlie pero Carlisle lo detuvo- si no la hubieras asustado, ella estaría aquí conmigo- grito antes de dejarse caer en el suelo llorando.

Toda su familia corrió a su encuentro Esme trato de abrazarlo pero el no lo permitió, se levanto del suelo y corrió a su habitación con su padre pisándole los talones temiendo por su integridad, Edward fue mas rápido y se encerró sin permitirle a su padre entrar.

Abajo todo seguía igual, Alice estaba en el suelo abrazándose las piernas mientras lloraba Esme estaba a sus lado tratando de consolarla, imposible por que ella también lloraba, el detective salió no era el momento de hablar dejo todo los papales encima de la mesa, ¿Charlie? El se encontraba en el mismo lugar sin poder moverse por su cabeza solo pasaba las palabras del detective "todos murieron", su hija, su Bella estaba muerta, "es tu culpa, tu maldito si no la hubieras asustado ella estaría a mi lado" su culpa, Edward no tenia que repetírselo el lo sabia había matado a su hija.

Como un zombi se levanto del sillón y salió de la casa de los Cullen, subió a su carro todo lo hacia en forma mecánica no era consiente de la gente, del los carros todo estaba perdido para el, su única razón de vivir, el regalo por el que su esposa dio la vida, Renee debía de estar maldiciéndolo por tener a su bebe a su lado ahí en el cielo.

Vio su casa sin valor a entrar y ver todas las fotos de Bella, todos los recuerdo hasta el ultimo cuando ella le pidió que no le quitara a su bebe, tenia que largarse de ahí, aunque deseaba unirse con sus mujeres no lo aria el arruino la vida de su hija y la muerte seria una fácil escapatoria para sus errores lo único que tenia que pagar con su existencia –por que ya no vivía– todo el daño que le causo a Bella lo últimos días de su vida, esa era su condena jamás olvidar el monstruo que era.

Tomo solo un poco de ropa y salió de esa casa sin decir nada a nadie tomo un taxi no quería nada, sin darse cuenta estaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle ahí tomaría otro avión no importaba donde nunca lo llevaría a lado de su Bella.

En casa de los Cullen nada cambio, Alice seguía llorando Esme a sus lado consolándola, Carlisle aporreando al puerta para que Edward le abriera, sin obtener respuesta.

Tres días pasaron ahora Emmett estaba en casa preocupado por su hermano y triste por la perdida de su hermanita. Todos estaban en la misma situación pero en este momento les preocupaba mas la situación de Edward, en esos tres días no había salido, no hablaba con nadie, solo se escuchaba su llanto lastimero, en los momentos que el cansancio lo vencía, todos se asustaban pensando que había cometido una locura.

Claro que paso por la cabeza de Edward, reunirse con el amor de sus vida y su hijo que no tubo la oportunidad de ver la luz, pero algo le impedía atentar contra su vida tal vez su lado masoquista o que en todas las religiones se veía el suicidio como una escapatoria fácil y se condenaba con el infierno, así nunca podría estar con Bella, la única solución era esperar su muerte, condenarse a vivir hasta poder estar alado de sus dos amores.

Al fin salió del su enclaustramiento, pidiendo a sus padres irse de ese lugar, no podría vivir si todo se la recordaba. Carlisle y Esme no lo pensaron mucho todos necesitaban nuevos aires para tratar de superar tan grande perdida, salieron del pueblo sin decir nada.

…..

Pasaron cuatro años desde aquel día Edward seguía respirando muy a su pesar, ahora se encontraba un parque cerca de la Casa Blanca toda su familia estaba en Washington D.C. para acudir a un evento importante, el recuerdo de años atrás le perforaba mas su corazón.

Había decidido seguir con vida hasta que pudiera reunirse con su único amor, pero no seria una carga para su familia, decidió terminar la preparatoria y entrar a la facultada de medicina en la universidad de Yale quería especializarse en pedagogía el simple hecho de estar cercas de niños le daba cierta paz.

Niños si no se equivocaba su hijo tendría tres años tal vez cuatro.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un llanto, bajo la mirada y ahí frente a el en el suelo se encontraba una pequeña sobándose la rodilla.

-estas bien - se levanto para ver a la pequeña, ella negó incapaz de hablar -deja reviso tu rodilla- pidió, la pequeña volvió a negar –soy doctor puedo ayudarte- la niña volteo a verlo pero su cara de susto no fue lo que impacto a Edward, fueron sus ojos color chocolate como los de Bella, la niña se sintió intimidada por la mirada del hombre y comenzó a levantarse, Edward se percato de esto y cambio su expresión. –Perdón lavemos esa herida o se infectara- tomo la botella de agua que lleva en la mano y la dejo caer sobre la rodilla lastimada –no duele verdad- la niña le sonrío y negó

-Nessie- oyó que gritaron la niña volteo y el hiso lo mismo –Nessie ¿que haces?- se trataba de un niño como de unos ocho años de tez cobriza –nos van a regañar por alejarnos y a ti por hablar con extraños- se acerco a la niña

Edward se dio cuenta que se refería a la niña y se apresuro a defenderla –se callo y yo la ayude-

-lo siento- se disculpo el niño y después le sonrío –gracias

-de nada- le sonrío de regreso

-Jake- llamo la niña –vámonos

-si o nos van a castigar- respondió el niño tomando su mano –gracias- volvió a dirigirse a Edward

-de nada, tengan cuidado- el niño asintió y la pequeña le sonrió.

No entendió por que pero la niña le dio mucha ternura y un le produjo un sensación de paz que hacia cuatro años no sentía.


	4. mi dolor

_**Summary: **__dos adolecentes que se aman, una desgracia ¿puedes creer en los milagros? ___

Nessie y Jacob caminaban tomados de la mano la niña le sonreía tratando de ganarse su perdón.

-no veas así- Jacob estaba enojado por el susto que le hiso pasar –no diré nada pero estoy enojado contigo

Siguieron caminando a lo lejos vieron a la mama de Nessie ella los vio y suspiro, ya se había preocupado los niños desaparecieron por dos minutos, pero vio la rodilla de la niña y su vestido color azul estaba manchado de lodo corrió al encuentro de los niños se agacho a ver la rodilla de la niña.

-cielo ¿que paso?- la cargo –Jake ¿donde estaban? No les dije que no se fueran lejos- el niño asintió

-perdón pero…- lo pensó. Si decía la verdad Nessie tendría problemas –estábamos juagando con un perro y corrimos tras el, Nessie se callo –le sonrió la mujer y ella respondió. Ese efecto tenia la sonrisa del niño, a pesar de ser pequeño transmite mucha paz.

-la próxima vez me llaman y los acompaño a seguir al perro- les contesto tomo la mano de ambos y caminaron hacia su casa que solo estaba cruzando la avenida.

-si lo prometo Bella

….

_Bella a pesar del miedo que sintió al separarse de su padre y de no saber que le esperaba el mundo fuera de Forks se obligo a continuar por su bebe, por Edward y por ella._

_Llego a Washington D.C. la primera semana fue difícil, pero solo por que tubo que escribir la carta para Edward; la escribo y rompió unas cincuenta veces no sabia que pasaba que ocurría al final logro enviarla, la semana siguiente, no había encontrado trabajo y el dinero que tenia podía acabarse. La peor fue la tercera salió a despejarse un poco y en el camino un hombre le arrebato la bolsa, en ella traía sus papales y el dinero que tenia, no lo dejaba en el hotel por miedo a que lo robaran… se sentó en una banca del parque llorando ¿Qué iba hacer? No podía seguir pagando el hotel ¿tendría que regresar?_

_-no, NO- sollozo. Esa no era una opción, tampoco lo era morirse de hambre y quedarse en la calle_

_-¿ocurre algo?- oyó que un hombre le preguntaba –es tarde una chica no puede estar sola _

_Volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba y sin poder detener la legua contesto –no tengo donde ir- seguido de un sollozo_

_-perdón no quería…- que se decía en estos casos, el se acerco a coquetear y se encuentra con una chica desamparada_

_-no es tu culpa- susurro limpiándose las lagrimas, volvió a voltear a ver al hombre un chico alto de cabello rubio, tez blanca parecía ser suave al tacto, sus ojos eran de un verde… suspiro verde como los de Edward._

_-¿Jazz?- el chico volteo y ella siguió su trayectoria. A unos pasos de ellos se encontraba una chica rubia su cuerpo era el de una modelo – vamos mamá te va a regañar por no llegar hasta…- fijo sus ojos en la chica de la banca – ¿que le hiciste?- se acerco a ella_

_-¿yo? Nada – se ofendió ante el comentario_

_-perdona al bruto de hermano ¿Qué te hiso?- la abrazo_

_Bella no sabia que decir como una extraña podía inspirarle tanta confianza, tal vez era por el gesto que acaba de tener –no el no me hiso nada- volteo a ver al chico_

_-no se ni como se llama- el chico le sonrió y la chica la soltó, Bella se sintió… ¿desprotegida? _

_-hola soy Jasper y ella mi hermana Rosalie, mucho gusto- espero respuesta de la chica, como no vio iniciativa continuo -¿tu eres?_

_-Bella Swan_

_El silencio duro unos minutos, hasta que Rosalie lo rompió –si no es mucha indiscreción podrías decirme ¿Por qué lloras, Que te paso?- otra vez Bella sintió que podía confiar en ella y también en el, podría ser una corazonada_

_-me acaban de robar mis cosas y el único dinero que tenia- Rosalie no comprendió pero Jasper recordó sus palabras ocupo el lugar contiguo a ella y al abrazo, Bella no entendía que le pasa a ese par de hermanos por que trataban de reconfortarla cuando apenas la conocían y por que se sentía tan segura con ellos._

_-no te preocupes encontraremos que hacer- Jasper volteo a ver a su hermana que lo veía desconcertada –no tiene donde ir- aclaro su pregunta mental _

_-bien vamos a casa no podemos quedarnos aquí- respondió_

_Bella se sintió segura desde el primer momento y no se equivoco. La llevaron a su casa que parecía mas una mansión. El papá de los chicos trabaja en el senado, su madre era una prestigiosa abogada y ambos provienen de las familias mas ricas del país. Los Hale a pesar de tener todo, eran personas de buen corazón._

_Bella les platico su historia el Sr. Cayo Hale y su esposa Atenadora, le pidieron a la chica reconsiderar las cosas el Sr. Hale la ayudaría a quedase con su bebe, pero entendían por lo que debía estar pasando el padre de ella._

_Pero Isabella Swan había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaria, les dijo que no tenia de otra, le agradeció el consejo, los Señores Hale al ver la decisión de la chica le ofrecieron su ayuda, testaruda como es les pidió que le dieran trabajo que así la ayudarían._

_Al final término siendo una hija para ellos y una hermana para Rosalie y Jasper, también conoció a Billy Black un hombre mayor con un hijo pequeño de apenas cuatro años Jacob. Con el amor maternal a flor de piel Bella se encariño con el niño pues lo veía solo, Esperanza Black había muerto hacia un año, Jake necesitaba de alguien que estuviera ahí para el y Bella de propuso ser ese alguien._

_El tiempo paso Bella ya tenia siete meses de embarazo cuando supo el sexo de su bebe, era una niña, no lo peso mucho para ponerle nombre amaba a su mamá y a la mamá de Edward combino los nombres y salió uno, que al igual que su niña era especial Renesmee Carlie este ultimo lo pensó por su papá y Carlisle._

_Atenadora y Rosalie se dedicaron a comprar todo para la llegada de Reneesme y a pesar que Bella les pedía que no lo hicieran no le prestaban atención._

_El plazo llego, Renesmee llego a este mundo el 11 de Septiembre, Bella vio a su hija y no pudo evitar las lagrimas se parecía Edward; su cabello tenia ese tono cobrizo tan raro, su piel tenia ese tono pálido, toda ella le recordaba a su padre._

_Dos días después Bella cumplió los 18, ya nada la podía separar de sus bebe y podría regresar a buscar a Edward, el Sr. Hale le pidió que esperar una semana mas para pudiera acompañarla._

_Cuando llego a Forks sus manos temblaban y su respiración irregular. Jasper sostuvo su mano para que se calmara, llevaba en brazos a Renesmee, que con solo una semana de nacida ya era la niña mas consentida, dormía siempre en brazos los cuales no le faltaban. Jasper no dejo que Bella fuera solo con su papá el se propuso defender a sus mujeres –su mama, Rosalie, Bella y ahora Renesmee- si el tal Edward no respondía como hombre el mismo se encargaría de que no volviera a tener hijos._

_El primer lugar que visitaron fue la casa de Charlie Bella tenia la esperanza que sus papá entendiera, que la aceptara y sobre todo que aceptara a su nieta, pero no había nadie la casa estaba abandonada._

_-por dios- se oyó la voz de una mujer todos voltearon -¡¿Bella?_

_-Jessica- las dos se acercaron –disculpa ¿sabes algo de mi papá? _

_-no he sabido nada de ustedes en meses- la abrazo después de Alice, Jessica era su amiga –donde fuiste pensé que algo malo te había pasado algo_

_-Jess sabes algo- insistió_

_-no he visto a tu papá- respondió confundida –tampoco a los Cullen –Bella le presto atención de nuevo –Desde que Edward se fue con sus papa a eso… no recuerdo que, no regreso, Alice regreso dos semanas después pero ya no hablaba parecía muy triste cuando le pregunte por ti se fue sin decir nada._

_-Edward no regreso- dijo en un susurro_

_-un día todos se fueron sin decir nada- Jessica vio el sufrimiento de Bella la volvió abrazar –lo siento tal vez vuelvan a verse_

_-gracias Jess- tratando de contener el llanto Bella abrazo a su amiga –te pido un favor_

_-claro_

_-no le digas a nadie que me viste- Jess parpadeo sorprendida –por favor_

_-muy bien- acepto y después pidió algo –pero no te olvides de mi _

_-nunca, tratare de hablarte ok- le sonrió triste_

_-bien. Te quiero_

_Bella regreso junto a Cayo y Jasper los dos se vieron, Jasper abrazo a Bella y la metió al carro, lo comprendió cuando vio sus ojos la habían abandonado._

_Bella tomo a Renesmee en brazos, "no puede ser" pensó pidió que la llevaran a la casa de los Cullen, paso lo mismo que en la de Charlie no había nadie._

_Se sintió destrozada, creyó en ellos, en que la apoyarían que la recibirían con brazos abiertos, pero se habían marchado sin decir nada, sin interesarle lo que había pasado con ella o con su hija. Edward su amor, Alice su mejor amiga, Esme a la que quería como una madre, Carlisle un hombre en el que confiaba y su propio padre todos desaparecieron sin interesarles la suerte que pudo tener._

_Lagrimas_

_Sollozos _

_Dolor_

_Nunca la amaron de verdad_

_-vamos- Jasper la abrazo –ya no hay nada aquí para ti_

_Lo sabia y por eso lloraba_

_-tienes mas esperándote en el auto- los dos voltearon a ver a Renesmee en brazos de Cayo –y una familia esperándote en casa_

_Su hija y su nueva familia la ayudarían a superar su dolor. _

_**Los siento no he tenido tiempo de subir no tengo perdón lo se. Pero si una excusa el viernes de hace 15 días conocí a Jackson Rathbone, estuvo en México promocionando su peli el ultimo maestro aire, demostró lo lindo y maravilloso que es, improviso una firma para las 45 fans que lo estábamos esperando fuera del hotel.**_

_**¿Por que mi excusa es buena? Bueno me la pase estos quince días intercambiando fotos, videos y emociones con todas las que tuvimos esa suerte.**_

_**Regresando a la historia ¿Les gusto? **_


	5. la nueva familia de Rosalie

Ya tenia muy abandonada esta historia pero nada de lo escrito me convencía, espero no equivocarme con este capitulo.

**LA NUEVA FAMILIA DE ROSALIE**

Bella llego a casa cuando las lámparas de la calle se encendían, los niños no estaban cansados como ella esperó. Jake caminaba tomado de la mano de Nessi.

Le dolía saber que su pequeño ya no tenía sus padres, un año atrás Billy había muerto de un infarto, todos sufrieron ella lo quería mucho fue una de las personas que la apoyo cuando estuvo sola por eso no dejaría a Jake. Aparte Billy pidió en su testamento que ella lo cuidara, también la dejo como su albacea aunque el dinero jamás les regresaría a Billy.

-Mami mira- grito Nessi corriendo ala entrada de la casa -es tía Rose

-Rose- grito Jake corriendo atrás de Nessi. Bella sonrío su hermana tenia dos meses sin aparecer en casa

-mis hermosos niños- se arrodillo para el abrazo grupal

-Jazz estaba organizando un grupo de búsqueda- se burlo Bella

-lo siento, es que…- vio a los niños -¿podemos hablar a dentro?

-vamos pequeñines a bañarse- los niños sin protestar corrieron a dentro

Fueron a la cocina, Bella sirvió un poco de té helado y se sentaron. Bella conocía Rosalie, era su hermana -al igual que Jasper su hermano- y sabía que algo la atormentaba.

Talvez esa era la razón por la estuvo dos meses lejos de casa, era cierto que su trabajo la absorbía pero en los dos años que llevaba trabajando jamás se ausento por tanto tiempo.

-habla ¿que hiciste?- dijo Bella sin rodeos

-hermanita- fijo sus ojos en el vaso -promete no gritar, o morirte de un infarto- se mordió la lengua esa ya no era una broma graciosa -perdón-

-no te preocupes en algún momento tendremos que superarlo ¿no?

-si supongo pero es reciente, solo estoy nerviosa- dejo el vaso en la mesa -Bell´s- Bella se sobresalto solo una persona la llamaba así y hacía cuatro años que no quería pensar en el, Rosalie se dio cuenta -solo estoy metiendo la pata

-dime de una vez que te pasa- sugirió

-Cambie mi apellido- soltó el aire contenido

-¿Cómo?

-si, Bella, hermanita me case- Bella se paro derramando el té, con los ojos abiertos de par en par -yo… yo. Fue amor primera vista- se apresuro a decir

-pero tu no salías con nadie- estaba en shock

-recuerdas el viaje que hice a las Vegas- Bella jadeo - si hace dos meses, me encanto es el amor de mi vida, soy feliz

-pero que dirá papá y mamá dios Jasper te va a matar- daba vueltas por toda la sala

-por eso te necesito, el tampoco a hablado con su familia. Digamos que estos dos meses han sido una luna de miel- tomo a sus hermana de los hombros para detener sus pasos -vamos a hacer una cena y le soltaremos a todos la bomba, nos daremos apoyo muto

-¿Qué esperas de mi?

-que me apoyes, nada mas

-¿como se llama?

-Perdón hermanita pero todos lo sabrán al mismo tiempo

-esta bien- suspiro -jamás me lo espere de ti, sabes que morirán ¿verdad?

-lo se- dijo con una sonrisa

La cena estaba planeada para el fin de semana, Bella había evitado a su familia por que no se creía capaz de mentir.

Jasper la visitaba todos los días el trabajaba en el buffet de su madre, sus hermanos eran tres años mayores que ella y ya habían terminado su universidad, cosa que ella estaba esperando. No vivía con los Hale para que Jake no sufriera mas cambios en su vida.

Veía a los niños en el patio jugando, una familia la había abandonado, pero gano otra ya no era Isabella Swan, desde que regreso de Forks Cayo le pidió hacerla su hija por todas la leyes, resentida con su familia anterior acepto, ahora era una Hale ante todos.

-mami, mami, mami- Nessi entro corriendo, volvió a maldecir sus genes ya que no fueron fuertes para evitar que su mayor tesoro se pareciera al hombre que las abandono. Su hija era el retrato de su padre hasta la manera de caminar se parecía a la de Al… a la de la amiga traicionera.

-¿mami?- se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-hoy si vamos con abuelitos

-si amor hoy los vamos a ver pero no en su casa, tu tía Rose nos presentara a alguien

-¿vamos a una fiesta?- pregunto Jake sentado en el suelo

-algo así, vallan a bañarse mientras elijo su ropa

-ya soy grande y puedo elegir…

-nada- detuvo a Jake -hagan lo que les dije

-si- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Dos horas después salieron rumbo al restaurant, Bella esperaba que no estallara Troya, no sabría de que lado ponerse. Ya su familia la esperaba en la entrada.

-hola amores- saludo Atenadora

-abuelita- corrieron los niños

-y para mi no hay abrazo- Cayo se hizo notar, Jasper estaba dos pasos atrás de sus padres y veía a Bella, la cual evitaba verlo a los ojos solo tenía que aguantar unos minutos.

-hija ¿Cómo estas, por que no has ido a la casa?- Bella se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso, antes de que Cayo protestara lo saludo -dime tu sabes que no esta esperando adentro

-no, Rose no quiso decirme nada- tomo la mano de los niños era momento de entrar.

-Ven princesa- Jasper se acerco -es que ya no soy tu tío favorito

-claro que si tío Jazz, te quiero muchototote- le dijo Nessi antes de darle un beso

-sabes que trama, a mi no me engañas- le susurro a Bella

Entraron y dieron el nombre de Rosalie, el mesero los guío al a parte reservada, se oían voces alguien discutía, Bella apresuro el paso seguro Rose ya se estaba enfrentando a su nueva familia. Dio vuelta a la mampara, y se detuvo en seco, había dos mujer y dos hombres, uno rubio alto y no aparentaba los cincuenta que estaba por cumplir, una de las mujeres era de su edad cabello color caramelo bajita pero no tanto como su hija que además de bella como sus padres era un torbellino y por ultimo el hombre que tomaba la mano de Rose alto y con cuerpo de cargador de pesas si lo veías de espaldas daba miedo pero solo bastaba con tratarlo para olvidarse de esa impresión. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Las manos le empezaron a sudar su cerebro ordenaba tomar a Renesmee y salir corriendo de ese lugar pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-Rosalie ¿Qué pasa?- Atenadora vio a su niña asustada y debía rescatarla

-Mamá, Papá- se soltó de su esposo y corrió a sus padres, sabía que cuando supieran la verdad no la abrazarían como ahora

-cielo que pasa- su papá beso su cabello -por que esa gente te grita

Bella quedaba oculta por lo hombres de su familia, rogaba por racionar para salir de ahí sin ser vista.

-tengo una fantástica noticia que darles- se alejo de ellos y camino para tomar la mano de su marido

-tu sabes de que se trata- Jasper ladeo la cabeza y vio a Bella con ojos acusadores, malinterpreto su reacción. La otra familia esperaba a que dieran la noticia para seguir regañando a su hijo, la mas pequeña se fijo en todos se veían felices, muy pronto terminaría, también vio que el chico rubio hablaba con una mujer pero no alcanzaba a verla.

-¿de que se trata Rose?

-familia… -trago el nudo que se formo en su garganta -me case

Se oyó un jadeo colectivo, todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, Rosalie se apresuro a acercar a su marido -El es Emmett Cullen- Jasper y Cayo saltaron como si les hubieran dado un electro shock. Ni Rosalie, ni Atenadora sabían el apellido del padre de Renesmee

-explica como es eso que te casaste -grito Atenadora la única que reacciono pues solo le importaba que su hija se halla casado sin decirles

-pues… mami yo lo amo, se que estuvo mal no decirte nada, que fue un arrebato pero te juro que no me arrepentiré- Atenadora volteo a su marido para que dijera algo pero el tenia aspecto de querer salir de ahí, vio a sus demás hijos con la misma expresión, Bella tenía lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada -se que no estuvo bien lo que hizo su hermana pero es mayor no tienen por que reaccionar así

Entonces se movió para verlos cara a cara ese movimiento descubrió a Bella, otro jadeo colectivo se oyó en la habitación, seguido de un grito. Bella retrocedió al ver que los Cullen la veían.

-cielo ¿que pasa?- Atenadora no entendía que pasaba giraba su cara hacia su familia y a la de la familia de su yerno. Ellos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, con miles de sentimientos reflejados. Oyó un grito, todo paso muy rápido Bella cargo a Nessi, tomo la mano de Jake y salio corriendo de ahí, mientras una de las mujeres de la otra familia caía al suelo.

-Bella- gritaron todos a la ves

Bella corría desesperada a la salida cuando tropezó con alguien se levanto como resorte al oír a su hija llorar.

-te encuentras bien- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que a pesar de los años todavía reconocía, una voz por la que hubiera dado todo -pequeña siempre que te veo es en el suelo- lo oyó decir

-mami me tiro- se quejo Nessi _"'¿Qué hago? Dios ayúdame"_ rogó

-Bella- gritaron ella volteo instintivamente, entonces se vieron. El rostro del hombre se deformo en una mueca que ella no supo interpretar -Edward- gritaron pero el se negó a apartar la vista de ese hermoso sueño. Era ella su único amor la única mujer de su vida, no sabía como llego a ese sueño pero no pensaba renunciar a el.

Bella quería apartar la vista de el, correr alejarse de ese dolor pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez era que soñaba -aunque nadie lo supiera- con ese momento, o tal vez era lo cambiado que estaba seguía siendo horrorosamente guapo, pero estaba muy delgado, su rostro no reflejaba su edad se veía mayor, sus ojos estaban vacíos solo por una pequeña chispa que reflejaban. No sabía que la mantenía ahí.

-Mami me duele- el jalon que le dio su hija la trajo a la realidad la volvió tomar en brazos y comenzó a retroceder

-no, no te vallas- suplico Edward esta vez sus sueños iban mas aya. Cuando vio a la niña del parque se imagino a su hijo, su hija los ojos de la pequeña son tan iguales a los de su Bella que no podía crear otra imagen para su pequeño que no vio la luz -quédate solo un poco más

Bella no entendía por que le hablaba así, siguió retrocediendo, a lo lejos Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle se acercaban -Jake vamos- el niño no entendía nada, pero nunca desobedecía

-este sueño me gusto mas que cualquier otro- dijo el en un susurro, y ella torció la boca ¿de que hablaba? -te ves tan real, te oyes podría asegurar que puedo sentirte pero va a doler mucho cuando te vallas

-Bella- Emmett ya estaba detrás de Edward -¿Bella? Dios eres tu- por sus ojos corrían lagrimas

-¿Emm? - Edward volteo a verlo, Jasper aprovecho y se puso alado de su hermana

-vete yo cuido que nadie te siga- le dijo

-gracias Jazz- se dio vuelta y salio, tomo el primer taxi que paso _"no te derrumbes no con los niños aquí, solo un poco mas, aguanta un poco mas" _con esos pensamientos perdió de vista el lugar donde sus peores pesadillas se realizaron. Los Cullen

_¿Qué les pareció?_ merece Review tengan compasión prometo no tardar en subir.

Besos

Anahi


	6. fin de la pesadilla

**FIN DE LA PESADILLA**

Solo podía pensar en esos dos pares de ojos chocolate, no quería regresar a la realidad y descubrir que jamás los volvería a ver, que ella se había marchado del mundo para estar en el cielo, porque era un ángel y ahí van los ángeles. Oía las voces, sentía gente a su alrededor pero se negaba a prestarles atención.

Emmett veía a su padre tratando de calmar a su madre, a su pequeña hermana aferrada a su brazo llorando, a su esposa hablando con su familia pero de un asunto totalmente diferente del que los había reunido, pero quien más le preocupaba era su hermano desde que Bella _"dios está viva" _–pensó– salió corriendo Edward se había perdido en sus pensamientos sin ningún esfuerzo lo había arrastrado a su auto y lo mismo paso cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia de su esposa, no racionaba y lo estaba preocupando.

Los Hale estaban en el mismo salón que los Cullen pero alejados para poder hablar, todos los eventos de esa noche los tenían tensos, sobre todo preocupados. Primero Rosalie se casa y no es capaz de decirlo hasta dos meses después, segundo la familia que abandono Bella estaba ahora emparentados con ellos y tercero no sabían si Bella se encontraba bien pero tampoco querían guiar a sus invitados a ella.

-Es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron el nombre de ese hombre?- protesto Atenadora

-¿de que servía? El ya no estaba en su vida- Cayo seguía deseando que las cosas siguieran así

-lo que yo no entiendo son sus reacciones es como si…- Jasper pensaba en la palabra indicada –como si hubieran visto un muerto

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Rosalie que hasta ese momento seguía cayada –un muerto- y en ese momento se oyó el click en su cabeza. Recordó cuando Emmett le platico la tragedia que pasó su familia.

_-tengo dos hermanos Alice y Edward- comenzó, pero se quedó callado un rato –tenía otra hermana pero murió_

_-lo siento ¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo tomando su mano_

_-no me gusta acordarme de ella, no era mi hermana de sangre pero casi- volvió a quedarse callado –era la mejor amiga de mi hermana y el único amor de mi hermano, cuando falleció se lo llevo con ella_

_-cuantos años tenía_

_-diecisiete, mi hermano la amo desde el primer momento que la conoció. Se amaban y su amor iba a dar fruto_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-ella estaba embarazada, creo que eso acabo por destruir a mi hermano, bueno a todos- apretó la mano de su esposa y ella vio que de sus preciosos ojos salían lagrimas._

El amor perdido de Edward era su hermana, Bella era la hermanita muerta de Emmett, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué la creían muerta? No la pregunta era ¿Edward jamás dejo a Bella? Se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar el sollozo que estaba por escapar de su boca, todo había sido un terrible mal entendido.

-¿Rose que pasa?- Jasper vio las lagrimas derramadas por su hermana -¿Por qué… -no termino la pregunta pues Rosalie camino hasta su nueva familia

-¿Es ella?- pregunto a Emmett, este volteo a verla sin entender –Bella ¿es ella?

-Si- contesto su marido

-hija dime de que hablas- Cayo se acerco, pues no entendía y lo que más deseaba era comprender

-ella no murió- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Esme para después romper de nuevo en llanto

-¿Quién no murió?- pregunto de nuevo Cayo

-Rosalie por favor explícanos de que estás hablando- exigió su madre

-ellos creían muerta a Bella- era mejor hablar claro –Hace cuatro años un detective les dijo que Bella estaba muerta

El silencio volvió a reinar todos tratando de comprender pero en realidad no había que entender todo estaba claro, había sido un mal entendido, un error que había traído consigo mucho sufrimiento.

-entonces ¿la niña que estaba con Bella es mi… sobrina?- le pregunto Emmett, recordaba con claridad a la pequeña en brazos de Bella

-si Renesmee Carlie Hale, ella es la hija de Bella

Como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre el Edward se levanto del sofá donde estaba, todos voltearon a verlo. Pero el solo pensaban en las palabras de Rosalie "Renesmee es la hija de Bella" estaba viva, su Bella estaba viva, el manto negro que cubría su vida cayo dejándolo ver por primera vez un poco de luz, despertando después de cuatro años de esa horrible pesadilla donde su único amor había abandonado el mundo terrestre, ese donde su hijo no había visto la luz.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? – hablo por primera vez

-lo siento pero no podemos decírtelo- hablo Jasper por toda su familia –primero necesitamos saber lo que paso

-tengo derecho a saber donde esta mi hija- su "hija" sonaba tan raro pero eran tan reconfortante

-no lo tienes, la abandonaste- Jasper dio un paso al frente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada –todos ustedes la dejaron a su suerte- los Cullen se levantaron de su lugar dispuestos a defenderse pero la nueva integrante de su familia fue la que hablo

-no Jasper, así no fueron las cosas- se puso delante de su hermano –tenemos que hablar primero

-de que demonios quieres hablar

-hijo por favor tranquilízate- pidió Atenadora

-Rosalie habla por favor- Cayo le puso una mano en el hombro a Jasper para tranquilizarlo

-será mejor que yo hable- como líder de su familia Carlisle decidió que era lo mejor no confiaba en que otro miembro de su familia fuera capaz de soportar relatar la triste historia sin derrumbarse –hace cuatro años un detective contratado por mi y Charlie el padre de Bella, nos dijo que ella había muerto en un accidente…

-si eso ya lo entendí, lo que no entiendo es por qué la abandonaron

-será mejor que hable desde el principio- dijo Carlisle sin perder la calma –nosotros no sabíamos que Bella estaba embarazada el día que llegamos del viaje Charlie nos intercepto el nos dijo del embarazo de Bella, después dijo que se escapo, la buscamos, y luego vino ese detective con sus documentos y el informe de su muerte como comprenderán eso destruyo parte de nuestras vidas.

-sus documentos- susurro Cayo –se los robaron en cuanto puso un pie aquí

-abandonamos Forks por qué no soportamos el dolor- termino Carlisle

-nunca buscaron su cuerpo- Jasper se negaba a entenderlo después del sufrimiento de su hermana

-no, fue un dolor demasiado fuerte, devastador- hablo por fin Esme

-necesito hablar con ella- pidió Edward

Cayo entendía el por qué pero necesitaba hablar primero con Bella para explicarle para que supiera que su familia la apoyaba y que siempre estarían con ella, además no se trataba solo de ella o Renesmee ahora Jacob también formaba parte de la ecuación.

-se que es justo que hablen con ella, pero primero tiene que saber algunas cosas- no recibió repuesta pero interpreto el silencio como una respuesta afirmativa –Bella cree que a ustedes no les importo su embarazo o ella, estaba destrozada pero se apoyo en nuestra familia ahora es un miembro más y no solo por el cariño su nombre es Isabella Marie Hale la adoptamos- todos seguían callados así que continuo –además de ser responsable de Renesmee también lo es de Jacob

-¿Quién es Jacob?- pregunto Emmett, Atenadora lo vio y luego a su hija

-¿es que nunca le hablaste de tu familia?- le pregunto

-si le hable de ustedes solo que nunca mencione sus nombres- ahora se arrepentía

-Jacob es el hijo de un buen amigo mío y un hombre que también apoyo a Bella la quiso tanto que le dejo su mayor tesoro, Bella es la tutora de Jacob

-tanto tiempo perdido, y todo por ese maldito- Alice abrazo de nuevo a Emmett

-se los pido necesito hablar con ella- después sentirse en paz la desesperación volvía a Edward

-primero lo hare yo esto también es duro para ella- mientras hablaba el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar

-yo contesto- Jasper tomo el teléfono –casa Hale

-Jazz necesito irme- fue el saludo de Bella, estaba desesperada y necesitaba paz ya había hablado con los niños que gustosos aceptaron las vacaciones –por favor no le digas nada a nadie

-no te muevas, espérame- pidió –te prometo que no le diré a nadie

-estoy en casa- corto la llamada, todos lo veían

–era Jane me necesita- dijo

-te vas en un momento como este- Rosalie, se imaginaba que Jane no tenía que ver con esa llamada

-es urgente- Rosalie entendió la urgencia –regreso- les dijo a sus padres y salió.

Su padre quería hablar con Bella pero no había tiempo lo aria él y si ella necesitaba tiempo se lo daría.

Por la prisa no se dio cuenta que alguien había salido detrás de él y en ese momento lo seguía.

Llego a casa de Bella que solo estaba a unas cuadras de la de sus padres toco la bocina del auto y la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Bella destrozada, corrió a su encuentro, mientras su perseguidor hacia lo mismo.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto mientras la abrazaba

-no Jazz no puedo estarlo- puso su barbilla en el hombro de su hermano y ahí se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba desde la calle. El verde de sus ojos era brillante, él estaba ahí a unos pasos de ella

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- Jasper se separo al sentir la tención, volteo y el también vio al culpable del sufrimiento de su hermana -¿Qué haces aquí?

No le respondió no podía, su garganta estaba seca, pero si se movió camino los pasos que lo separaban de la felicidad absoluta. Jasper puso a Bella detrás de él protegiéndola no sabía de que exactamente.

Bella tampoco podía moverse Edward estaba en la entrada de su casa.

_Lo se me estoy tardando pero aquí esta, espero les guste o si no también díganmelo faltan dos capítulos._

_Any_


	7. ¿que paso?

**¿QUE PASO?**

Edward no apartaba la vista, ella Bella estaba delante de el, sus hermosos ojos cafés lo veían y el por fin podía verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de nuevo Jasper

Edward no fue capaz de contestar que no le interesaba, que se metiera en sus problemas y que se alejara de Bella, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca. Las emociones eran demasiadas para una sola persona, además el estaba mas interesado en _Ella._

-Vete- Jasper se acerco -Vete, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Bella temblaba, por sus ojos corrían lagrimas y el solo quería abrazarla, limpiar esas lagrimas con besos, protegerla de todo y asegurarle que el la protegería. Tenía que esforzarse para hablar y decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Las palabras de Rosalie seguían dando vuelta en su cabeza, Bella creía que el la había abandonado, que no la ama ni a ella ni a su hija, _"SU HIJA" _la pequeña del parque, sus sueños se hicieron realidad por que Nessie era suya.

-Jasper- susurro por fin Bella

Este volteo a verla y su corazón se apretujó no le gustaba ver a su familia sufrir y menos si el podía impedirlo en ese momento lo que necesitaba su hermanita era alejarse de ese tipo, podría haber sido un malentendido pero no era el momento para aclararlo. Regreso a la puerta y abrazo a su hermana iba a besar su frente cuando Edward lo jalo de la camisa.

Edward logro reaccionar cuando vio al tipo abrazarla, según entendió en la casa de los Hale, Bella era la hermana pequeña, pero aun así le molesto que el pudiera consolarla cuando el no podía ni hablarle.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le grito Jasper molesto

-tengo que hablar contigo, por favor- Edward ignoro al molesto hombre y se concentro en Bella, la cual no dijo nada solo busco a Jasper para que la socorriera, pero Edward no iba a perder esa oportunidad -necesito que me escuches, por favor Bella-

Ella por fin lo vio y le desconcertó el sufrimiento en sus ojos, como un hombre que la había abandonado sufría _"su conciencia" _le dijo una vocecita. Oyó los diminutos pasos acercarse, no su hija no debía sufrir y ese hombre solo estaba ahí para eso para lastimar.

-mami ya metí todo en mi maleta, Jake me ayudo- Nessie vio al hombre del parque y una sonrisa se formo en su pequeño y hermoso rostro, ese hombre le gustaba para papá, su abuelita le contaba cuentos donde un apuesto príncipe rescataba a la damisela en problemas después se casaban, ella quería que su papá fuera un príncipe y el hombre del parque parecía uno.

-bien cielo, entra…

-hola Sr.- saludo quería oír su voz por que los príncipes de las películas cantaban y para cantar necesitaba una hermosa voz.

Bella tembló no quería que Nessie se acercara a él, no estaba lista para ver su sueño hecho realidad, padre e hija juntos, no cuando él las había abandonado o cuando podía romper el corazón de su pequeña. Tomo una decisión ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir por ambas, volteo a ver a su hermano.

Jasper entendió en ese instante, Bella iba a hablar, esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran a favor de ella para que dejara de sufrir.

-Ness peque vamos a ver si Jake tiene todo listo- acario su cabeza

-pero… usted va hablar con mi mamá- Edward no salía de su estupor, la niña le hablaba, sus pequeños ojos cafés brillaban era como si ella supiera quien era el.

-Renesmee ve con tu tío- ordeno

-si mami- tomo la mano de su tío no sin antes volver a ver al Sr. Del parque.

-acompáñame- le dijo Bella guiándolo al interior de la casa, Edward no entendía por que si el no reaccionaba sus piernas se movían.

Entro y vio, la casa por fuera no era tan llamativa como las demás parecía la casa de las películas con una cerca blanca flores toda ella decía familia y por dentro decía lo mismo, era acogedora, calida. Siguió a Bella hasta un estudió libreros eran las paredes lo que más le llamo la atención fue había dos pequeños libreros llenos hasta el tope.

-espera- oyó que dijo Bella antes de oír la puerta cerrarse, muchos pensarían que estaba actuando como un tonto pero la verdad es que esos "todos" no sabían lo que el sentía en ese momento. Creer que el amor de tu vida estaba muerto que el hijo del que te enteraste por terceros murió con ella y luego después de cuatro años en los pedía la muerte para estar junto a ellos las ve respirando no es algo que se pueda digerir con facilidad.

Tratando de reaccionar paseo por la habitación, ese era el lugar de Bella lo sabía por los libros y en especial por el que esta abierto sobre el escritorio Romeo y Julieta, pero una foto le llamo una donde se veía a una Bella cansada, con las mejillas rojas, mechones de su cabello pegado al rostro por el sudor pero con una sonrisa cegadora en su rostro y en sus brazos un pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en una cobijita rosa.

-nos la tomaron en el instante que conocí a mi hija- volteo a ver a Bella que estaba recargada en la pared -Papá la tomo, no me di cuenta solo tenía ojos para esa pequeña

-tiene tus ojos- susurro mientras acariciaba la foto con sus dos amores

-solo en eso se parece a mi, es idéntica a ti

-si, es una lastima me hubiera gustado que se pareciera a ti

Bella pensó en salir de su casa pero cuando hablo con Jasper reunió el valor para terminar de una vez con eso, poder cerrar ese capítulo y rogar para que su corazón no se abriera de nuevo o por lo menos que no sufriera tanto.

-si supongo que eso habría sido lo mejor- no se movió de su lugar quería estar cerca de la puerta por si era necesario

-No has hablado con nadie de tu familia ¿verdad?- ella negó -lo imaginaba, todos siguen en shock

-imagino que no esperaban encontrarse conmigo

-no jamás esperamos verte de nuevo- Bella se dio cuenta como apretaba el portarretrato

-también esperaba lo mismo, pero Rose me llego con esta "sorpresa"- dijo con sarcasmo

-solo que tu lo esperabas por razones diferentes- volvió a ver la foto

-¿saben algo de mi… de Charlie?- se le hizo imposible referirse a el como _papá_

-No, mamá investigo un poco pero le pedí que lo olvidara

-si, era de esperarse- susurro

-la verdad es que lo odiaba, para mi el siempre fue el culpable- apretó a un mas su agarre

-¿lo culpas a el?- dijo ella alterada -fuimos nosotros fue nuestro error

-¿error?- volteo a verla -¿Renesmee es para ti un error?

-no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que Charlie no tuvo la culpa de nada

-ya no lo culpo- entendía que todo lo que decía, Bella lo tomaba de forma distinta así que tenía que aclarar las cosas -acabábamos de llegar cunado Charlie bajo de un taxi me grito si sabía donde estabas

-ya, lo culpas por decírselo a tu familia, perdón jamás pensé que el fuera a tu casa

-le dije que no- Edward la ignoro y continuo con su relato - papá se acerco a el y le pidió calma entonces me lo grito, me grito que estabas embarazada

-no te gusto- pero él se negaba a detenerse

-todos estaban ahí hasta Emm, las reacciones fueron sorpresa, ilusión, no puedo negarlo algo de decepción y mucha alegría, por lo menos la sentí por un momento- Bella jadeó al oír tan gran mentira -luego recordé por que estaba ahí Charlie entonces todo se volvió una pesadilla

-no creo en tus palabras- grito ella -no mientas- le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir

-no lo culpe hasta recibí tu carta y supe por que habías huido, entonces lo odie jamás creer odiar a alguien hasta desear su muerte, supongo que el también se culpo

-no veo por que fue mi decisión, yo fui la que lo decepciono- volteo a verlo de nuevo -no debió culparse

-como te dije si yo lo culpe, el también

-¿Qué culpa tiene en su conciencia? El no…

-se culpa de tu muerte.

_Que tal les gusto por favor háganmelo saber, ahora si solo falta uno y el epilogo _

Any


	8. todo en su lugar

**TODO EN SU LUGAR **

_-se culpa de tu muerte_

Bella no alcanzaba a entender las palabras de Edward, sencillamente parecían sacadas de un guión de película… de una muy dramática. Pero justo eso era su vida un drama. _¿su muerte? _¿Qué quería decir con eso? Tenía que preguntar pero sentía que era un absurdo por que Edward estaba mintiendo. Si, de eso se trataba de una mentira, él era muy bueno para mentir acaso no le creyó que la amaba.

-por favor vete si no vas a dejar de decir tonterías- abrió la puerta

-no son tonterías, no cuando sufres, o cuando darías lo que fuera por estar muerto- creyó ver lagrimas en sus ojos, pero el agacho rápidamente la mirada

-por favor vete- esta vez fue una orden

-ahora veo que todo fue mi culpa debí investigar más, no creer en las palabras de un detective

-¿detective?- pregunto a su pesar

-si papá y Charlie lo contrataron, fue una estupidez se los dije teníamos que dar parte a la policía- gruño cada palabra por fin podía sacar todo lo que sentía, a su padre no lo culpo pero no dejaba de pensar que si le hubieran hecho caso nada de eso estaría ocurriendo.

-ya me arte de tus palabras- Bella saldría ya que el no estaba dispuesto a salir

-no te equivocaste al decir que estaba feliz cuando me entere que sería papá que tu y yo esperábamos un bebe, pero no duro mucho, por que no sabía donde estabas, donde estaban

Bella volvió a regresar pero esta vez por que la voz se le rompió habla con lagrimas en los ojos, su corazón la traiciono, quería correr a los brazos que una ves le juraron amor y consolarlo.

-quise salir a buscarte pero me dijeron que tenía que esperar- apretó las manos en puños -fue mi culpa por hacerles caso, luego vino ese día, el dijo que estabas muerta- grito y cayo de rodillas sollozando.

Bella dio un paso como si quisiera sostenerlo -¿Qué yo estaba…- trago el nudo que se formo en su garganta

-le creí, nos dio las pruebas- golpeo el suelo con el puño cerrado -fui un cobarde debí comprobarlo

Entonces sintió ese calor que creía perdido, la mano de su amor tocaba su mejilla, levanto la vista y ahí estaba ella arrodillada frente a el, viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba muerta?- susurro

-el detective, espere tres meses y luego el medio esto- saco su cartera, ahí tenía la credencial de estudiante lo único que guardo de ella -nos dio esto, tu ropa y dijo que había un cuerpo de una mujer embarazada, le creí y huí como cobarde, tenía que quedarme si lo hubiera hecho…

-Ed…- se trabo con el nombre que se obligo a olvidar -Edward ustedes creyeron que yo estaba muerta ¿de verdad?

-creí que te había perdido- levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla pero se arrepintió

-¿dices la verdad?- ella se negaba a creerle

-todos lo creímos por eso digo que tu papá se culpa

-¿Qué paso?- con esas palabras lo preguntaba todo

-no se que paso con los demás yo… fui un cobarde me encerré en mi habitación por días, no se cuantos, pensé en terminar con el sufrimiento- oyó como ella contuvo la respiración -pero algo me lo impidió. Ahora se que fue- se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla y sintió satisfacción al ver que suspiraba. -cuando salí, rogué para poder salir de Forks, nadie supo lo que paso; primero por que no dimos parte a las autoridades y segundo por que huimos del sufrimiento

-y… y mi

-según mis padres dicen que lo buscaron pero no dieron con el y como te dije les pedí que no buscaran más- negó y sonrió con tristeza -ahora quiero encontrarlo y decirle que estas viva, que su nieta es la niña mas hermosa del mundo

-no se si te puedo creer- hablo después de unos minutos de silenció -esto es increíble, fueron muchos años en los que creí que me habían abandonado, a mi y a Renesmee…

Edward no la dejo terminar tenía una duda y ahora que por fin Bella sabía la verdad podía aclararla -¿Por qué le pusiste así?

-¿Renesmee?- el asintió -cuando cumplí los cuatro meses descubrimos que era niña, quería que se llamara como las dos mujeres mas importantes de nuestras vidas- el asintió, vio la sonrisa en su rostro era tan fácil creer cuando sus ojos brillaban de esa manera -su nombre completo es Renesmee Carlie Hale

-¿Carlie?- susurro el nombre y comprendió -Carlisle y Charlie

-no culpe a mi…- soltando el aire como si lo estuviera conteniendo dijo -a mi papá, el se asusto estaba por encima de él

-lleva el nombre de sus abuelos

-si, eso la hace más especial- Edward levanto la foto de nuevo -cuando me vio por primera vez me sentí triste por que me la imaginaba igualita a ti

-cuando la ví en el parque…

-¿la viste en el parque?- dijo sorprendida

-si, cayo frente a mi- le explico -Lo que vi fueron tus ojos, soñé por un largo tiempo, cuatro años, con ustedes solo que creía que ella era el, pero ese día en el parque cuando la vi… deseaba que fuera ella

-¿soñabas con Renesmee?

-y contigo

-Edward- los dos suspiraron -aún tengo que pensarlo

-no me importa- los dos seguían en el suelo, frente a frente -creí que no te volvería a ver hasta que llegara mi momento, esperar es mi don- Bella no puedo evitar sonreír

-¿quieres conocerla?

-no imaginas cuanto lo deseo- los dos se levantaron -¿Quién es el niño?

-nuestro Jake, luego te lo platicare- dio vuelta y no vio la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Edward "luego" significaba tiempo.

Bella busco a su hija, todavía buscaba las cámaras pues era lo único que explicaba lo que estaba pasando, por un momento creyó que el metía hasta que le enseño su credencial la llevaba en su cartera cuando le robaron. Se sintió aliviada cuando supo que si la buscaron, no la habían abandonado pero aun así era difícil olvidar en una hora todo lo que se obligo a sentir por cuatro años y todavía faltaba saber que paso con su papá Edward había dicho que desapareció y ¿si estaba muerto?

-¿Qué paso?- Jasper estaba en el piso jugando con Nessie y Jake

-¿oíste algo en casa?- Jasper asintió -¿no pensabas decírmelo?

-necesitabas un momento te lo iba a dar y cuando fuera el momento…

-me dirías todo- termino por el -gracias por protegernos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nessie- llamo a su hija -¿Quieres conocer a alguien?

-el señor del parque- la niña salto entusiasmada

-se llama Edward

-el ayudo a Nessie cuando se cayo en el parque- hablo Jake -me gusto

-¿de verdad?- preguntaron Jasper y Bella al mismo tiempo, era extraño que Jake confiara en las personas desconocidas

-Sip

Bella volteo a buscar a su hija pero no la encontró en la habitación. Renesmee por su lado no pudo esperar a que su mami quisiera presentarle al señor del parque así que salio de su cuarto para buscarlo. Se asomo a la biblioteca pero no estaba ahí, busco por las habitaciones pero no lo encontraba hasta que llego al cuarto de música -el nombre que le puso Jake por que ahí estaba el piano y su guitarra- supo que ahí estaba por que se oía una melodía, empujo la puerta, el señor del parque estaba ahí tocando una hermosa melodía.

-hola- saludo por que no sabía que mas decir

Edward dejo de tocar y volteo a verla -hola- contesto embelesado

-me gusta su nombre- le dijo sonriendo, su corazoncito le decía que ese señor la quería

-y a mi el tuyo- Edward se hizo a un lado -quieres sentarte conmigo Renesmee

-tocas muy bonito, a mi me gusta pero apenas empecé a ir a clases

-yo te puedo enseñar mi madre me tocaba para mi

-¿puedes tocar algo para mi?- pidió esperanzada

-esta la compuse para la mujer que amo- Edward comenzó a interpretar la nana de Bella -¿te gusta?

-es muy bonita- Nessie recargo su cabeza en el brazo de Edward, le gusto la sensación de estar ahí

Bella se detuvo en el marco de la puerta viendo a padre e hija juntos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad no sabía como, pero las cosas mejorarían desde ese momento.

….

Los Cullen se quedaron una temporada en Washington para poder estar cerca de Bella y Renesmee, además que Alice convenció a su cuñada de hacer una boda para que su familia pudiera estar con ellos.

Por su parte Edward se dedico a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su hija y en poder recordarle a Bella el amor que se tenían, Nessie lo acepto desde el primer momento y cuando le dijeron que el era su papá no paro de brincar de felicidad, conoció a sus abuelos y tíos.

Bella estaba feliz por que su hija lo era. además nadie había hecho a un lado a Jake a decir verdad los Cullen le demostraban el mismo cariño que a Renesmee, también se sentía confundida pues había pensado que su amor por Edward estaba extinto pero cada que el se acercaba o simplemente le sonreía su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado.

-¿mami?- Nessie estaba sentada a su lado dibujando

-dime amor

-si papi te ama y tu lo amas por que no están juntos- Bella no encontró respuesta.

Amaba a Edward su amor por el no desapareció al contrarió cuando supo la verdad se dio cuanta que lo amaba mas pues la espero por motivos diferentes y el sabía que la amaba se lo decía con sus acciones. Entonces ¿Por qué no estaban juntos?

…..

Las calles estaban desiertas a pesar de ser la una de la tarde y la poca gente que se veía daba miedo. Edward estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su familia, pero era necesario estar ahí para que su Bella pudiera ser feliz.

-papi- lo llamo una Nessie -¿que hacemos aquí?

-estamos buscando a alguien especial para tu mami- vio por el retrovisor como se tallaba sus ojos

-Edward no me gusta este lugar- Jake que iba a lado de Ness, torció la boca para demostrar su desacuerdo

-nada nos va a pasar Jake- Bella apretó la mano de Edward y este le sonrió

Ya había pasado un año desde que se reencontraron y cinco meses desde que estaban de nuevo juntos. Si por el hubiera sido estarían juntos desde antes pero Bella le había pedido tiempo para ella, para sus familias y para sus hijos. Quería que ellos se acostumbran a el y a la familia Cullen.

Ahora estaban juntos, Nessie y Jake estaban felices, por que tendrían una mamá y un papá aunque no se lo decían a nadie. Pero hoy no era su día favorito por que ellos querían estar en casa de sus abuelos jugando, pero se encontraban en el carro y en un barrio muy feo, Nessie juraba que las ratas los seguían por que cada que giraba la cabeza veía una, por su lado Jake había visto demasiadas películas policíacas para saber que en esos lugares vivían ladrones y asesinos.

-¿de verdad crees que no va a pasar nada?- pregunto de nuevo

-Jake, ¿tu crees que pondría en peligro a la gente que amo?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-ya, no te pongas sentimental- se burlo Jake

-creo que tenemos que alejarlo de Emmett, es muy mala influencia- dijo Bella divertida

-y aunque nos quieras bla, bla, bla, este lugar es peligroso- volvió a decir Jake

Llegaron a la dirección que les indicaron, Bella apretó a un más la mano de Edward, eso era lo único que faltaba para ser feliz. Bajaron del auto, no sin antes asegurarse que no había peligro, Bella tomo la mano de Jake y Edward cargo a Nessie, juntos se adentraron al destruido edificio. Según las indicaciones que les dieron tenían que llegar al tercer piso.

Ya frente a la puerta de madera carcomida por las polillas Bella respiro profundo y toco, se sintió tonta por que apenas la rozo tenia miedo, no sabía que había detrás.

-mi amor- Edward se acerco -estamos contigo- ella asintió

-lo se- le sonrió a los niños. Volvió a tocar la puerta esta vez mas fuerte, estaba tan alerta que oía todo lo que pasaba atrás de la puerta, pasos tambaleantes, algo metálico cayendo en la mesa y otra ves los pasos esta ves acercándose, sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

-¿Quién?- se oyó una voz rasposa, nadie hablo -dejen de jugar malditos vagos- volvió a decir la voz

-mami ¿Quién es?- Nessie se pego a las piernas de su papá

-Charlie Swan- Bella volteo a ver a Edward agradecida, ella no encontraba sus voz

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Charlie abre- pidió Edward con voz firme, se oyó cuando los cerrojos se corrían, Bella sin pensarlo se oculto a la espalda de Edward.

Charlie abrió la puerta, hoy era un día como cualquier otro en su mísera vida, solo, ebrio, viendo el televisor después del medio turno en la tienda, no necesitaba más para sobrevivir. Entonces entre sus vista borrosa lo vio, era él, no había cambiado tanto y ¿Qué esperaba? Verlo acabado como él, triste y destruido por haber perdido lo único y más importante en su vida, no claro que no ese niño no sabía lo él sufría, no lo odiaba ya no había espacio en su pecho solo cabía el dolor y la culpa.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto con voz cansada

-yo nada, pero hay alguien que quiere conocerte- Edward se dio cuenta que Bella temblaba a sus espaladas, así que decidió presentarle a Renesmee a su abuelo

-escucha no tengo tiempo para…

-Ness- lo interrumpió, Charlie estaba apunto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero vio como Edward ponía frente a el a una niña muy hermosa de cabello cobrizo, tez cremosa y sus ojos DIOS sus ojos idénticos a los de su…

-vete- dio un paso atrás dispuesto a cerrar la puerta

-espera papá- el aire le falto por que la garganta se le cerro, busco a la dueña de esa voz, atrás de Edward había alguien oculto, alguien con una cabellera chocolate

-Be…- con demasiada fuerza lo aparto, Edward tuvo que sujetar a Nessie para que no cayera. Pero cuando recupero el equilibrio vio a padre e hija verse a los ojos sin mover un solo músculo, sonrió, Bella necesitaba encontrar a su padre para ser completamente feliz.

Bella sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas y sus manos picaban por tocar a su padre, por años creyó que estaba sola, que la persona que se supone la quería mas que a su vida la había abandonado y pero un año atrás todo cambio, ahora solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, Charlie no podía apartar la vista de su hija, su Bella estaba ahí frente a él. ¿Cuánto alcohol había ingerido? ¿el suficiente para ver alucinaciones? Se acerco el paso que lo separaba de esa hermosa alucinación.

-¿mi Bella?- toco su mejilla, lagrimas gruesas caían por su rostro.

-si papá soy yo, estoy aquí contigo- Bella atrapo la mano de Charlie en su mejilla le encanto ese contacto

-no, no- se alejo negando -esta mal no debo soñar así hace daño

-papi estoy aquí- lo tomo del brazo -todo fue un error un maldito mal entendido

-pero él…

-nos engaño- dijo Edward -nos hizo sufrir, pero todo esta bien ahora

-tu ¿Cómo?- trato de controlar su voz para que se le entendiera entre sollozos que trataban de salir por su garganta

-fue gracias a mi hermano, es una larga historia ahora solo tienes que disfrutar de ellas- Nessie veía a su papi y mami, no entendía nada

-¿ellas?- por primera ves dirijo su mirada a las personitas que acompañaban a Bella y Edward, el niño era alto de tez morena, ojos realmente amables y alegres, la niña ella era una mezcla de dos personas atractivas lo que la hacia perfecta, ella era…

-papá te presento a Jake y a Nessie- los niños que no entendían nada solo le sonrieron -soy tutora de Jake y ella es Renesmee Carlie Cullen nuestra hija- dijo tomando la mano de Edward

-mi nieta- susurro viendo a la pequeña, como pudo ser tan estupido si hubiera logrado su cometido ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Dónde estaría? -¿puedo darte un abrazo?- le pregunto temblando por el llanto que ya no podía controlar

-si- dijo emocionada ese hombre le gustaba ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero así era, el se agacho a su altura y la abrazo con fuerza. No solo recupero a su hija también a su nieta

El maldito infierno al que se había obligado a vivir podía irse por la tubería por que ahora tenia dos razones por las que vivir, dos personas a las cuales amar con todo su corazón.

* * *

_Esta vez no tarde mucho pero me inspiro ver el trailer de Amanecer falta tanto para noviembre. Bueno regrasando a la historía ¿les gusta? ya solo falta un capitulo._

_Anny_


	9. final feliz

**FINAL FELIZ**

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el hermoso manantial, la tenue luz para alumbrar el lugar y darle un toque mágico se opacaba por la luz que se reflejaba en los ojos de la pareja que estaba delante del reverendo.

-sus votos- pido este

-Mi amor, puedo prometer felicidad eterna, pero ambos sabemos que no podemos conseguirla sin luchar, lo que si puedo prometer es luchar hasta el final para lograrlo, que te proveeré de momentos felices, de confianza, de todos aquellos aspectos banales que quieras, amare a nuestros hijos pero al final te amare a ti sobre todo.

-te amo, te amare siempre sin importar que, prometo luchar contigo estar a tu lado sin importar si estas enojado, frustrado, o feliz por que yo seré tu apoyo y juntos superaremos todo- termino con una lagrima rodando por su ojo

-por el poder que ha sido conferido en mi, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a su esposa- le dijo el reverendo sonriendo

-te amo- susurraron al mismo tiempo antes de besarse

Todo el mundo estallo en aplausos, los presentes estaban felices por que después de tantos años perdidos estaban juntos.

…..

-Mami te ves muy hermosa- Nessie estaba en las piernas de su papá -y tu papi muy guapo ahora si parecen los príncipes de un cuento

-gracias mi amor- ambos la besaron

La fiesta transcurría entre risas y verdadera felicidad, no muy lejos de la mesa principal se encontraban Esme y Carlisle bailando. Ambos se veían con amor, a un después de años de casados su amor seguían aumentando y mas cuando habían pasado por muchas dificultades juntos pero gracias a los cielos ya estaban en el pasado

-se ven tan felices- dijo Esme desde el pecho de su esposo

-se aman- eso explicaba todo -se amaran por siempre como yo te amo a ti

-no tanto como yo a ti- los dos sonrieron -mis hijos son felices, nuestra familia va en aumento que mas puedo pedir

-yo sería codicioso si pidiera más- bajo su cabeza hasta poder tocar los labios de su esposa, estaban en su mundo pero aun así oyeron la inigualable risa de su hijo mayor.

-ya Emmett compórtate- Rosalie le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza -deja que disfruten del romanticismo

-son mis padres, es para traumarse- le sonrió -ve a los tuyos no hacen eso- Rosalie negó sonriendo, jamás se podría con Emmett

-son felices deja que lo sean- se puso de puntas para alcanzar los labios de su marido -hoy todos son felices

-mi hermano más que nadie te lo puedo asegurar- ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Bella y Edward sentados en la mesa con Nessie y Jake -sabes que estaba pensando

-¿Qué?

-que fue gracias a nosotros- Rose enarco una ceja -si tu y yo no nos hubiéramos enamorado nada de esto habría pasado- sonrió de oreja a oreja -pero quien no se iba a enamorar de ti

-no lo se- siguió su broma -pero es bueno que lograras que me enamorara de ti- el asintió -te amo tanto, no puedes imaginar cuanto

-no mas que yo- unió sus frentes -los amo- poso una mano en su vientre de seis meses

-ya tortolos descansen un poco- los dos voltearon -por lo menos hasta que nazca mi sobrino

-sobrina- corrigió otra voz

-no puedes saberlo

-lo se así que cállate

Emmett y Rose sonrieron a sus hermanos y se alejaron de ahí, Alice y Jasper apenas se soportaban, según ellos por sus hermanos, lo cierto es que ambos se gustaban y estaban celosos. Jasper salía con una Barbie -palabras de Alice- de piernas kilométricas, rubia, flaca y sin una gota de cerebro, mientras Alice salía con un clon de Robert Pattinson y uno malo además que el tipo parecía un patán vividor, pero no estaba seguro de ello.

-¿quieres apostar a que es niña?- le dijo Alice sonriendo

-bien, lo are por que perderás- le tendió la mano Alice estaba por tomarla pero el la retiro -primero, ¿qué gano yo?

-no se, pero a mi me encantaría ropa gratis- sonrió y añadió -y sobre todo si tu la pagas

-bien entonces te diré que quiero- se acerco a su oído -te quiero a ti- Alice se alejo con los ojos abiertos como platos -¿aceptas?

-estas loco ¿verdad?- comenzó a alejarse como si le tuviera miedo

-no pero veo a mi hermanas felices y como dijo tu hermano para ser feliz hay que luchar

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-no lo niegues te gusto, te dan celos cuando me ves con Kate. Yo no lo niego me gustas odio a tu novio y ya me canse así que ¿aceptas?

-no eres muy romántico- le guiño un ojo -esta bien acepto por que el nuevo bebe Cullen será niña- ahora ella le tendió la mano

-no así no- la jalo y estampo sus labios

Nessie comenzó a saltar y aplaudir, sus padres la vieron sonrientes sin entender que la ponía tan feliz. Jake que estaba sentado entre Bella y Edward estaba viendo lo que había alegrado a Ness.

-¿cielo que pasa?- Bella trato de detener a su hija

-mami, ve a tía Alice y tío Jazz- los dos voltearon y al igual que el resto de su familia quedaron boquiabiertos

-creo que tu hermanita y mi hermano están entendiéndose- Edward asintió antes de reír

-Emmett me debe 100 dólares- le sonrió al nombrado

-y yo le debo a Rose- su ahora esposo enarco una ceja -se que se gustan pero Rose me dijo que se acercarían antes del nacimiento del bebe

-mami, ahora todos somos una familia

-siempre hemos sido una familia- le dijo Edward -ahora mas unida y mas grande

-los Cullen Hale- dijo Jake, pero no sonreía

-no te olvides de los Black o los Swan- Bella acaricio su cabello

Lo cierto es que la familia seguía aumentando, hace un año Charlie se les había unido feliz por estar con vida de nuevo. Después del shock se dedico a saber cada una de las cosas que habían ocurrido con su hija y su nieta. Hubo cosas tristes pero ya nada importaba por que ahora su hija estaba feliz en el día de su boda con el hombre que ama, y sus hijos. Jake fue algo que no esperaba pero el niño era fácil de amar, ahora no solo tenia una nieta también un nieto.

Los Hale lo ayudaron a reincorporarse a la vida, el les estaba muy agradecido pero no por la ayuda brindada al el, les estaría eternamente agradecido por que protegieron y amaron a sus razones de vida. Los Cullen y el comenzaron de cero, sus odios estupidos hicieron sufrir a muchos así que lo mejor era no acordarse.

…..

Bella veía su antigua casa, sus ojos se humedecieron, jamás pensó volver y menos de la mano de Edward.

-abuelito Charlie ¿tienes fotos de mi abuelita Renée?

-si muchas, ven te las enseño- tomo su mano y la llevo escaleras arriba

-¿te gustaría volver?- Edward acaricio su mejilla -podría encontrar una casa

-no, este será mi hogar siempre por Papá, pero no me veo cuidando a nuestra familia aquí

-será como tu quieras- juntaron sus labios

-Bella este lugar parece de un cuento de terror-Jake veía por las ventanas -no me gusta- dijo preocupado de quedarse ahí

-no te preocupes solo vendremos de visita- contesto sonriendo

…..

-Emmett va a morir a manos de su esposa- dijo Alice riendo

-no veo por que Rosalie esta enojada- contesto Edward

-por que esta consintiendo demasiado a Brandon- contesto la mencionada bajando por las escaleras -no deja que llore, tiene lo que pide, si sigue así será un niño consentido

-¿es su bebe que quieres que haga?- Rose rodó los ojos _Hombres _pensó.

-no importa, ya veré como educar a mi hijo

-te oí- grito Emmett desde el segundo piso y todos rieron

-no te preocupes hermanita yo me encargare de guiar a mi cuñado por el buen camino- dijo Jasper que estaba sentado en el sofá -conozco la mentalidad de las mujeres

-si claro- bufo Alice

-te tengo, eso es una prueba de que digo la verdad- tomo el rostro de su novia y la beso

-Jazz- susurro una Alice sonrojada

Bella sonrió, sabia la verdad, Jasper ya sabía el sexo de su sobrino por que fue a una consulta con Rose pero había utilizado eso para por fin acercarse a Alice.

Observo a toda su familia junta -ese día se celebro el cumpleaños numero uno de Brando Cullen Hale una mezcla de ambos padres.- sus padres, sus suegros, sus hermanos, sus cuñados y su sobrino todos la hacían inmensamente feliz pero sobre todo su esposo e hijos, los cuatros años que vivieron separados ya estaba en el pasado los tres que llevaban juntos parecía una eternidad.

-Bella- puso atención cuando su amiga, cuñada, hermana la llamo

-¿que pasa Alice?- esta sonrió

-te estoy llamando desde hace rato y tu en otro mundo

-oh! Lo siento- se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo

-no importa siempre es lo mismo- todos rieron.

…

-te amo tanto- susurro sobre el pecho de su esposo

-no tanto como yo- el puso un dedo en sus labios antes de que esta replicara -no sabes cuanto te amo

-se cuanto te amo yo- dijo sobre su dedo, su esposo la acomodo encima de el para comenzar a besarla, sus labios se movían en sincronía y el replicar de sus corazones era la sinfonía perfecta dos partes de un todo.

-los niños no están aprovechémoslo- dijo Edward después de recuperar el aliento

-antes tengo que decirte algo- Bella se sentó en la cama de la cual no se habían levantado en todo el día

-dime- Edward imito a su esposa

-es que no se como decirlo, Nessie esta por cumplir 8 años y Jake ya esta atravesando por la pubertad…- se mordió el labio señal de nervios

-si eso lo se, ¿pero por que te preocupa? Lo haremos bien- trato de tranquilizarla, sin saber cual era realmente su preocupación

-es que…- volteo a verlo y se permitió perderse en esos ojos esmeraldas, tal vez en esta ocasión su deseo se cumpliera

-Amor si no me dices que pasa voy a dar por hecho que es algo malo- ella negó

-no es malo, a mi me parece que es muuuuyy bueno- era él, su amor, el padre de sus hijos. Sonrió si él estaba a su lado todo estaría bien

-si es tan bueno por que no lo dices- su esposa ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso

-Amor estamos embarazados- grito la noticia

Edward se quedo donde estaba, _Embarazados _sería padre de nuevo, muchos miedos se acumularon en su pecho recordando la primera vez que recibió una noticia igual, desesperado por olvidarse de esos hechos busco los ojos que tanta paz le transmitían y solo en ese momento logro ahuyentar los fantasmas del pasado que amenazaban con caerle encima. Ella estaba ahí en la misma habitación esperando una repuesta de su parte… abrazarla y besarla con todo el amor que sentía.

-y ¿estas feliz?- pregunto Bella cuando Edward la soltó

-no hay hombre mas feliz que yo- la sonrisa de su rostro lo confirmaba -pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, ya fuiste al doctor, están bien?

-tranquilo y te respondo todo- acaricio su rostro - me sentía mal por eso fui al doctor no quería preocuparte, él fue el que me dijo lo que me pasaba tengo tres semanas y el bebe y yo estamos bien- apenas termino cuando los labios de su esposo se posaron en los suyos.

….

-digan lo que quieran pero se que esta vez tengo razón- dijo Alice sentándose en el sofá al lado de su novio el cual solo sonreía

-no tía Alice va ha ser niña- Nessie refunfuño sentándose y recargando la cabeza en el vientre de su mamá

-pues tenemos que decirles algo- dijo Edward muy serió

Esme, Atenadora, Cayo, Charlie y Carlisle sabían de que se trataba el anunció ya que el ultimo se entero por ser el director del hospital y creía que guardárselo sería un acto desleal para los abuelos, los cuales podían ser mas felices.

-suéltalo ya- Emmett no se creyó nada la actitud de su hermano

-Emm- lo reprendió Rosalie -¿le pasa algo al bebe?

-si es sobre el bebe- Edward se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Bella y puso una mano en su vientre, ella le sonrió para que continuara -es sobre el bebe y su hermanita

-¿yo que papá?- Nessie frunció el ceño ella no había hecho nada

-no tu cielo- Bella le sonrió

-chicos hablen- pidió Cayo - no ven como los tienen

-tu sabes que pasa papá

-nosotros lo sabemos- le guiño un ojo a Rose -ya digan la noticia

-como decía- continuo un Edward muy sonriente -el bebe trae compañía

-habla claro- exigió Jacob -como que mi hermanito trae compañía

-hermanita- corrigieron Nessie y Jasper

-de eso se trata de que ya no tendrán que pelear mas por eso

-ya saben el sexo del bebe y no nos llevaron con ustedes- Jacob se veía muy enojado

-lo sentimos Jake pero me sentía mal y no podíamos esperar a que llegaran de la escuela- Bella le dedico una sonrisa, Edward se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de nuevo

-bueno el doctor nos dijo que sería el bebe y nos dio otra noticia que no esperábamos- recorrió los rostros de cada uno -tendremos una hermosa niña acompañada de un guapo niño- el silencio se hizo presente, todos se veían pero nadie decía nada, hasta que la risa de los abuelos estallo

-¿no entendieron? Bella lleva dos bebes en su vientre- dijo Esme quería que todos gritaran ya de la felicidad. Y como era de esperase no tardaron en hacerlo

….

-mami segura que estarás bien- Nessie estaba preocupada de ver como su mami se retorcía del dolor

-cielo estaré bien lo prometo-Bella trato de reconfortar a su hija, pero lo cierto es que deseaba gritar, ya sabía lo que le esperaba pero aun así dolía

-ya casi llegamos Bella, dile a Eli y Tony que esperen- Jacob estaba en la parte de enfrente junto con Edward

-no creo que los bebes me hagan caso pero gracias por los ánimos Jake- jadeó al sentir otra contracción

Entraron al hospital donde ya los esperaban todos Rosalie tomo a Nessie de la mano cuando se despidió de su mamá y la llevo a sentarse junto a Brandon.

Jake se quedo con sus abuelos deseaba conocer a sus hermanitos pero no le gustaba ver sufrir a Bella.

Edward se fue a preparar para entrar con su Bella y recibir juntos a sus bebes, se negaba a sonreír y pensar lo feliz que era, cuando Bella estaba sufriendo tanto, Jasper le había dicho que cuando tuvo a Nessie las cosas habían sido rápidas y esperaba que esta ves fuera igual. El tiempo de espera fue el mejor no le importaba pararse corriendo de la cama cuando Bella lo hacia por la nauseas, tampoco para buscar sus antojos a mitad de la noche y mucho menos los ataques de hormonas que esta tenía, todo lo disfrutaba al máximo.

-todo listo Dr. Cullen puede pasar con su esposa- le avisó la enfermera a la cual siguió

…

No había imagen mas bella que su familia junta Bella cargaba a Elizabeth mientras el cargaba a Anthony, Nessie no dejaba de decir que sus hermanitos eran los mas lindos de todos los bebes mientras Jake los veía embodado.

Bella se sentía agotada pues no era fácil traer a dos bebes al mundo pero no quería cerrar los ojos y perderse de ese hermoso momento, además tenía que decirle a Edward que aquello de _en tu vida me vuelves a tocar _era falso.

-duerme amor cuando despiertes estaremos aquí- dijo su esposo leyendo sus ojos

-siento lo que dije aya adentro- susurro, el cansancio la estaba venciendo

-se que no fue verdad- la tranquilizó

-gracias por mis hermanitos mami- dijo Nessie dándole un beso

-descansa Bella yo los cuido mientras duermes- Jake imito a Nessie

-te amo- fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de caer rendida.

…..

Edward seguía de cerca a Tony que comenzaba a gatear, mientras Bella y Nessie cambiaban por tercera ves a Eli.

Elizabeth y Anthony Cullen de seis meses de edad no le daban tregua a sus padres y hermanos, siempre pedían la atención de uno de ellos y si se trataba de hacer chantaje para conseguirlo ellos eran expertos, claro que les gustaba estar con sus abuelos y tíos pero siempre tenían que estar cerca de los cuatro integrantes de su familia.

Los dos se parecían a Nessie ósea combinación de sus padres, solo que con ojos verdes.

-bien campeón pero si sigues así mamá se va a enojar- Edward tomo a Anthony en brazos - si se va a enojar ve como se ensucio tu pantalón

-yo que tu lo cambiaba antes que las mujeres de la casa bajen- dijo Jake grabando el momento con su celular

-si no le enseñas el video tampoco se van a enterar- Tony comenzó a estirar sus brazos para que su hermano lo cargara

-yo soy el encargado de grabar a los Geme- guardo el video y el celular para cargar a su hermano -verdad Tony que tu hermano es el encargado de guardar cada momento embarazoso para chantajearte- Tony que sonreía en ese momento se quedo serio y con el ceño fruncido

-creo que tu hermanito te entiende- dijo Edward sonriendo

-pues claro, aparte de Eli el es el bebe mas inteligente del mundo- comenzó a hacerle gestos al bebe

-mira papi que bonito vestido trae Eli- Nessie venia junto a su mamá

-si que es bonito, que hice para tener a tan hermosas mujeres a mi lado- Nessie corrió a sus brazos

-se te olvido las mas hermosas del mundo- corrigió Jake, siguiendo con sus gestos a Tony

-gracias Jake- Bella se acerco a darle un beso -ustedes también son los mas guapos del mundo

-ya lo sabemos ¿verdad Tony?, aun que Ed bueno, le falta color- todos rieron

-no le hagas caso papi estas muy guapo- Nessie defendió a su papá -además Jake siempre dice que quiere ser como tu de grande

-solo dije que quiero ser doctor- contesto

-ya no pelen- Edward se acerco a Jake y le planto un beso sonoro en la frente -yo también te quiero

-si ya, como sea- contesto sonrojado

-amor- Bella llamo la atención de su esposo

-¿si?

-sube a cambiar a Tony- dijo autoritaria

Los niños ya estaban en sus cuartos dormidos y ellos aprovecharon el momento.

-es que nunca me canso de ti- le dijo Bella a Edward que todavía trataba de recuperar el aire

-eso es bueno ¿no?- bromeo el

-tonto- deposito un beso en su pecho y poco a poco fue bajando

Abrazados de tal forma que no se podía estar mas unidos, pensaban en los cinco años transcurridos llenos de felicidad y mucho amor, había peleas pero jamás salían de casa sin solucionar las cosas, el pasado no lo recordaban pero habían aprendido de el.

-¿en que piensas?- susurro Bella

-en todo

-yo también pensaba en todo, tu, los niños, nuestra familia y en que mañana vendrá tu hermana

-lo siento por ti y por Rose, pero compréndela es su boda- dijo con tono bromista

-promete que llamaras para rescatarme

-no creo que sirva de mucho pero lo intentare- beso su cabeza antes de suspirar

-¿Qué pasa?

-pienso

-en que me amas como yo a ti- beso su barbilla

-yo te amo mas y me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo- tomo sus labios en un beso de lleno de sentimientos pero todos ellos felices

-en que pensabas antes de la irrupción- beso su pecho y se abrazo mas a su esposo

-en algo que no volverá a pasar, por que luchare por tu amor

- y eso es

-mi vida sin ti

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Por fin la termine, me costo muchísimo, como ven es un capitulo largo -para mi- espero les guste. Agradezco a todas las que leyeron esta historia y la pusieron en su lista de favoritas, a aquellas que dejaron su huella plasmada y las que no pero se dieron el tiempo de leerla. _

_Me despido no leemos._

_Any_


End file.
